The Web of Lies - TMNT
by Neonxra
Summary: Ally Jane lives a life of crime. Her father is one of the most influential criminals in the area. But that life of crime is also how she meets someone that will change her life or so she wants to believe. But how can she keep her activities a secret from that someone and also from her father, who keeps getting more and more suspicious each time she doesn't always do what he says.


**Welcome to my story! This one introduces my OC's Maxime Nicole Stan and her best friend Ally Jane Murphy. The story mostly focusses on Ally Jane, who arrives in America a few years after Max does. Though AJ's beginnings aren't as bright as Max'. Let's have a look at the life of AJ, which is mainly told through out her POV. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter one.**

"I can't believe it",

I rolled my eyes at my older brother Aidan, who sat across from me at the table. He was looking through the newspaper from that morning to find out another crime had been committed nearby our appartment building we lived in. Little did he know, it could be either me or our dad. Yes, you read that right. After our mother died a few years ago, appearantly our father lost his job and had gotten into the criminal circuit.

Since I wasn't a great student and spent more time outside school than inside, dad suggested I'd help him out a bit. Couldn't agrue with him. I've seen the man he works for, Don Evergreen. Wasn't such an impressive name, but trust me when I say, at 17, you don't wanna watch a murder happen. I did. His words keep haunting me until this day. Don't. Fuck. With. The. Don.

"Aidan, do you truely believe that those crimes are going to be solved?", I said, my spoon pointing toward him. Aidan's green/brown eyes glared at me. Man, he could get any girl with those eyes alone. To bad he's a doctor student, so never meeting any girl. Not that no doctor student does that, but well, he does.

"They're petty crimes, the police doesn't care", I kept going. Aidan closed the newspaper and placed it on the table in front of me. There was a picture of someone in a hoodie on the cover. Their posture seemed definately female.

Aidan kept looking at me. His eyes were burning into mine as I tried my best to look at the paper, not at my brother. He'd know exactly _who_ that person on the paper was. I glanced at my watch and saw it was time to go to school. For once, I was glad school existed.

I got up from my seat and ran to my room to grab my bag. When I returned to the kitchen, Aidan kept staring at me. That look he gave me said enough, he sure as shit knew something was up with my behaviour.

"Bye Aidan!", I said, walked into the hall to the front door and closed it behind me. I leaned against the door and swept my hand over my forehead. Phew, that was a close one. But, now I did have to go to school, since Aidan surely would call to school to check on me.

The school was as intimidating as it used to be. Sure I haven't gone here for long. A year or two. My best friend who grew up with me in Ireland, Maxime Nicole Stan, lived here for.. 5 years now or something. So she knows better where everything is than I do. Mind you, two years should be enough to know the school inside out, but not when you spent as little time in it as I did.

Entering the school, I was met with the sight of a shorter brunette and a taller redhead. Max and April. About the only two people in this entire school I can tolerate. Well, okay, they're cool. Better and nicer than most people here. Max' curly head turned to face me and a wide smile appeared on her face. Max was one of those people who seemed cheery, all day, every day.

"AJ!", she said and ran up to me to hug me. I giggled lightly. Max and her siblings were in Ireland considered very attractive, which I could see. Not that I'm into girls or something, but Max' mixed genes really did the trick. Her mother is Spanish, moved to Ireland when she herself was a child and her father is Irish. So Max' skin tone was darker than fullblood Irish people and she had dark hair with lightbrown eyes.

"Good to see ya too, Max", I greeted her. Then I smiled at April. "Still managing her without me?", I asked her. April crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a sly smile. "If you'd show up more often, you'd know",

I chuckled. She _had_ a point. If I'd show up more often.. nah. Most likely not. The teachers already gave up on me and I on them. One of our teachers, mister Anderson, once said to me that I would be better using my mouth somewhere else. If you know what I mean. He was fired soon after luckily.

I threw my hands up and laughed in defeat, "You're absolutely right",

April smiled at me. Her eyes said a lot more to me than her face did. She wanted me to be here, to live a normal life. Little did she or Max knew about the things my dad made me do. Only because I was lazy and not a great student. Trust me, I want to, but I can't find someone proper who can tutor me. I'm a really hard student to help.

Still doesn't excuse me going onto a criminal path.

Max brought me back into the real world when she nudged me in the side. I was about to give her the business after bruising my already bruised ribs when I noticed what she was about. In front of us was Andrew Burke. One of those jocks willing to try any girl to make himself feel better. At least someone will love him. Someone beside his reflection, that is.

"Ally Jane Murphy, what a pleasure to see you. Or well, we'll see about pleasure some other day, shall we not?", he said and leaned against the locker that was next to the one I was standing by. I looked up at him and quirked my eyebrow at him. Then I pushed him aside when I heard the schoolbell ring. "How about", I smirked and walked off with April and Max, leaving poor boy Andrew, hanging, all by himself.


End file.
